Sakura Secrets
by FI.1-4-3-7
Summary: bercerita tentang kehidupan sakura yang penuh kenikmatan
1. sakura secret

sakura adalah wanita kantoran di sebuah perusahaan. dia menjabat sebagai sekretaris di tempat ia berkerja.

* * *

senin, pagi hari.

"aku berangkat sakura" Sasuke mengucapkan pamit pada sakura yang masih menyelesaikan tugasnya di dapur.

"sebentar sasuke-kun " sakura berlari kecil kearah Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu, kemudian sakura membenarkan sedikit dasi sasuke.

'CUP' kecupan singkat diberikan sakura.

"sekarang berangkatlah suamiku" sakura menepuk dada bidang Sasuke.

"hn, kau nanti bekerja kan?, hati hatilah"

"hn, jangan khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri" ucap sakura sambil mengangkat lengannya alah olahragawan angkat besi.

setelah Sasuke berangkat Sasuke kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangganya kemudian sakura siap siap berangkat kerja.

* * *

sakura berjalan menuju ruangan bosnya.

"ah sakura sudah datang rupanya" sang bos a.k.a Chouji berucap dengan nada senang.

"maaf saya terlambat" sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"tidak apa silahkan kembali bekerja sakura-san"

"baiklah pak" sakura berjalan ke mejanya namun belum sampai ia di mejanya suara Chouji mengehtikan langkanya.

"Sakura-san kamu tidak lupa kan" Chouji menunjukan seringai mesumnya.

"maaf saya lupa" sakura menundykan wajahnya.

"ekhem tidak apa sakura-san tapi sebaiknya kau melakukan tugasku tanpa harus di ingatkan" sakura berjalan pelan kearah Chouji.

kemudian dia berlutut dan membuka celana Chouji sehingga keluar penis Chouji yang ternyata besar di mata sakura.

"cepat sakura-san " Chouji berdiri dari duduknya sehingga penisnya menempel ke pipi sakura.

'maafkan aku sasuke-kun' dengan jijik sakura memasukan penis Chouji ke dalam mulutnya.

"ahh nikmatnya" Chouji merasa kenikmatan yang luar biasa. tak lama kemudian Chouji mendapatkan crot pertamanya.

"ppuah" sakura melepas kulumanya dan terlihat jelas banyak sekali mani yang tumpah dari mulutnya.

"jangan ditumpahkan sakura-san" kemudian Chouji menutup mulut sakura dengan tangannya agar sakura meminum maniknya.

"sakura-san kita lanjut ronde 2" chouji mengangkat tubuh sakura ke atas meja.

"tunggu kita sudah sepakat tidak sejauh ini" sakura mencoba mengingatkan perjanjian mereka

"maafkan aku tapi aku sudah tidak tahan"

lalu Chouji membuka paksa semua pakaian sakura.

"kumohon ja-AHH" ucapan sakura terhenti karena Chouji langsung memasukan Batang penisnya ke dalam area v sakura.

"ahh ah ahh" sakura tak kuasa menahan desahanya karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Chouji.

"ahh ahh ahh"

"sa-sakura-san aku... akan" Chouji kesulitan melanjutkan kata katanya karena sudah ingin mencapai klimaks.

"jangan di dalam kumohon"

"tidak bisa sakura-san aku sudah.."

"kumohon kau tidak pakai peng..AHHH" Chouji menyemburkan spermanya dengan sangat banyak.

"rahimku panas" sakura merasa kenikmatan sampai menjulurkan lidahnya keluar tanpa sadar.

"ah nikmatnya" Chouji mencabut penisnya hingga muncrat sperma yang sangat banyak dari vagina sakura.

"ahh ahh" sakura masih terengah-engah setelah Chouji muncrat di dalam tubuhnya.

'plak' Chouji menampar pelan pantat sakura karena merasa telah terpuaskan.

"kutunggu permainan berikutnya sakura-san" Ucap chouji sambil mengenakan celananya

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah mengetahui dan merekam apa yang mereka perbuat.

TBC

first mystory. saran untuk kelanjutannya ahaha


	2. secret

matahari yang berada di langit menunjukan jika siang akan berganti malam. Sakura berjalan malas ke rumahnya ia terus dipenuhi rasa bersalah akhir akhir ini. penyebabnya ialah semua yang terjadi antara dia dan bosnya si Chouji.

"tadaima" sakura melangkahkan kakinya langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"kau sudah pulang rupanya" Sasuke sedang memasak di dapur, ia melihat Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah siapkan makan malam kita" Sasuke kembali berbicara karena tak ada balasan dari sakura.

"Sakura kau baik baik saja?" karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan Sasuke mendekati kamar mandi dan bertanya dari depan pintu.

"ah aku baik baik saja, kurasa hanya lelah" karena terlalu banyak melamun sakura terkejut Sasuke bertanya dari depan kamar mandi.

"kalau begitu cepatlah, makanannya harus segera di makan.

10 menit kemudian sakura keluar dari kamar mandi namun dia tidak menemukan Sasuke di meja makan.

"sepertinya dia sudah selesai makan dan tidur sekarang" ucapnya sakura pada diri sendiri.

sakura segera memakan makanannya dan langsung menuju kamar tidur. sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang. didekatinya Sasuke dan dipeluknya tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Sasuke...aku ingin" sakura kembali meminta Sasuke memberikan kebutuhannya sebagai istri.

"maaf sakura aku lelah... mungkin lain kali besok kita harus kembali berkerja" karena belum sepenuhnya tertidur Sasuke bisa menjawab sakura.

sama seperti malam sebelumnya dan lainya Sasuke selalu menolak ketika di ajak sakura berhubungan. sehingga menimbulkan sebuah pemikiran kalo dirinya tidaklah menarik lagi dalam otak sakura.

* * *

ke esokan harinya pagi hari berjalan seperti biasanya namun ada yang berbeda ketika sakura sampai di kantor, tidak ada Chouji di sana. walaupun menimbulkan pertanyaan sakura tak mau ambil pusing dan bersyukur sang bos tidak ada. sakura pun segera menuju mejanya ingin mengerjakan tugasnya.

namun dilihatnya sebuah amplop tergeletak di atas mejanya. tanpa pikir panjang sakura langsung membuka amplop tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto dirinya sedang berhubungan intim dengan Chouji. tubuhnya menegang, hati sakura tidak tenang, pikiran seketika kacau itulah yang sakura rasakan. langsung dirobek robeknya foto tersebut dan dimasukannya kedalam tas ia takut jika dibuang di kotak sampah maka akan ada yang menemukanya.

"permisi" sebuah suara menarik perhatian sakura. seorang kurir berambut pirang masuk keruanganya.

"ya ada apa" sakura tidak merasa curiga pada kurir ini karena yang dilihat sakura dia hanya mengantar paket.

"maaf saya mau menaruh barang ini di meja pak Chouji"

"silahkan" sakura tidak mempedulikan kurir tersebut dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"bagaimana foto-nya nona" sakura yang hendak mengerjakan tugasnya terpaksa menghentikan niatnya setelah mendengar perkataan sang kurir.

"ma-maksudmu" sakura berusaha berpura pura tak tahu walaupun ia tau itu adalah usaha yang sia sia untuk mengelabui sang kurir.

"kemarin saya hendak mengantar paket hanya saja, saya datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat jadi kuambil Handphone-nya untuk memfoto dan merekam" Ucap sang kurir dengan seringai bahagia.

Skakmat. sakura tidak bisa mengelak, nasibnya benar benar sial.

kemudian sang kurir mendekati sakura dan berbisik di telinganya

"kutunggu giliranku Sakura-san itukan nama Anda?" sang kurir hendak meninggalkan ruangan namun saat berada di pintu ia berhenti dan berkata.

"namaku Naruto salam kenal" kemudian Naruto meninggalkan sakura yang mematung di ruangannya.

* * *

sakura berjalan menuju toilet, saat ini sedang jam istirahat. ia ingin menenangkan dirinya sedikit dilihatnya wc perempuan sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali. lalu ia membasuh wajahnya agar merasa terlihat lebih segar.

'kriet' suara pintu terbuka masuk ke area pendengarannya dan saat dirinya menengok sakura terkejut, yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto kurir yang memegang rahasianya.

"kau... apa yang kau lakukan ini toilet perempuan" tanpa sakura sadari dirinya perlahan melangkah mundur.

"aku tahu" jawab Naruto santai

"kalau begitu keluarlah" bukanya keluar Naruto malah mendekati sakura.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Naruto menarik sakura ke kamar toilet yang berada di ujung.

'dam' Naruto menutup pelan pintu tersebut.

"bagai mana pekerjaanmu sudah selesai" terdengar suara beberapa pegawai wanita berbincang. sedangkan Naruto dan sakura bersembunyi.

Naruto sedari tadi terus menatapi tubuh sakura dari belakang dilihatnya tubuh bohai yang dibungkus kemeja putih dan rok ketat selutut. karena sudah tidak tahan Naruto menempelkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus ke pantat sakura

"apa yang kau lakukan" bisik sakura

"kau tidak ingin suamimu tau kan kelakuan mu dikantor" firasat sakura langsung buruk.

"aku hanya mau cicip tubuhmu saja" Naruto langsung meremas buah dada sakura dari belakang.

"ku-kuhhmohon apaphunh asalkan jangan ini" Naruto tidak menggubris ia justru terus meremas dada dan menggesek gesekan penisnya ke pantat sakura.

"ahh hhmm mhhh" sakura menahan desahanya dengan tangannya.

tak peduli masih ada orang di luar Naruto langsung mengulum kuping sakura, tangannya masih terus meremas dada sakura yg masih terbungkus kemejanya. kemudian diturunkannya rok sakura dan Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya.

"kuhh..kuhmohonhh" apa daya Naruto tidak mendengarkan dan disodoknya vagina sakura dengan hentakan yang kuat.

"ahkm" seandainya sakura telat membekap mulutnya sendiri mungkinsuara desahanya sudah kemana mana

"ahmm mnh mmhh mhh" Naruto terus menggenjot penisnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"mmhh mmhh mmhh"

"mmh mmhh mhh ah hmm" sakura kewalahan menahan nikmat yang Naruto berikan.

"akh ah ahh" Naruto menarik kedua tangan sakura dari mulutnya hingga sakura posisi mereka sangat erotis posisi sakura yang membungkuk dan kedua tangannya yang di pegang ke belakang membuat Naruto semakin mudah menggenjot penisnya.

"ah ti-tidhak shuarah khu bisa therdenghhgar ahh ahh"

"tidak apa sakhhura-shhan"

"akhh akhh khumokhon berhhenthi"

"ak..aku mau ..." Bersamaan Naruto yang ingin crot para pegawai yang berada di toilet pun keluar karena sudah selesai.

"janghhan di dalam ah ah"..."khumohhon"

"tapi aku sudah tidak tahan"

"janghan akh akh tolhong kelhuarkhan di lhiar"

"akhu keluar/AAHHH" Naruto menekan penisnya agar bergerak semakin dalam.

"pan.. pannnass di dalam"

"akhhh" Naruto melepas pegangan ya pada tangan sakura sehingga sakura pun merosot ke lantai.

"Sakura-san ini enak sekali" Naruto lalu mengarah kan penisnya ke mulut sakura

"sakura-san buka mulutmu" mengehtauin apa yang Naruto inginkan sakura pun langsung mengukum penis naruto

"akh enak sekali sakura-san" sakura terus mengulum kepala penis Naruto sambil meremas Batang nya.

"sakura dan kulum penisku sambil colmek" dengan berat hati sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke lubang vaginanya.

"akh akh ahh ahh" Naruto merasa melayang.

"mmh mhh mm" sakura terus mengulum penis besar Naruto.

"aku mau crot sakura-san" bersamaan Naruto yang mau muncrat sakura pun sudah merasakan kedutan di vaginanya.

"akhhh/m hhh" Naruto mengeluarkan semua spermanya di mulut sakura. sakura pun kembali crot setelah menusuk vaginanya fenfan 2 jarinya.

"jangan ditumpahkan sakura-san" Naruto memegang kepala sakura dan menekan penisnya ke tenggorokan sakura.

"MHUAHH AH AH" sakura terengah-engah ia bisa merasakan rasa penis naruto sampai ke tenggorokannya.

"terima kasih sakura-san" kemudian menggunakan celananya.

'penisnya besar sekali lebih besar dan keras dari punya Sasuke dan spermanya lezat kalau begini aku...bisa ketagihan"

"oh ya sakura-san aku sudah tau lamatmu jadi kapan kapan aku mampir ya" Naruto pun meninggalkan sakura yang masih berantakan dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

tbc


	3. home

**teruntuk yang komen:****1\. vinita 'sip'****-thanks****2\. aku suka(guest) 'lanjutkan'****-ya ini udh lanjut****3\. Skyfire:Lanjut bro seru nih buat sasuke jdi loser dan jadiin sakura budak sex nya naruto****-ya kayaknya Lo cocok sama cerita ini baca terus ya.****4\. ciwod:lanjutkan mas bos lebih panjangin lagi hehehehe****-udh lanjut, untuk word sory kayaknya gk bisa.****5\. sakuta: mntp****-mksih komentarnya****6\. Guest: Huh... Ane kira bakal chouji, tapi lagi dan lagi kembali duren kampret, ane harap fic lemon segar dengan chara cowok lain seperti kiba, gaara, lee, shikamaru, kakashi, tobirama, bahkan raikage bisa ngeharem. Apalagi ada yg bikin fic lemon sasuxkushi ane pasti baca**-Hei anjing suka baca, gk suka gak usah di baca. cari aja story yang sesuai sama hasrat lu. dan gua juga udh buat draft buat beberapa karakter yang segar seperti yg Lo inginkan. jadi santuy

**7.deanoi123 : gmn cara report cerita di ffn yaaa. ini mah vulgar bgt. yg ditag siapa, yg jadi tokoh dalam cerita siapa**-bilang aja Lo gk suka sama penempatan tokohnya kontol. dasarlu sasugay. dan ini rate M jadi BASING BASING GUA MAU NULIS APA

* * *

4 hari berlalu pasca kejadian di toilet kantor. Chouji dan Naruto belum pernah terlihat pasca kejadian itu. walaupun begitu sakura tidak bisa merasa tenang dirinya karena di satu sisi terus hantui rasa bersalah namun di sisi lainya ia ingin kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak diberikan oleh suaminya.

sakura merasa sangat kacau ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya agar skandal ini berhenti dan ia terus berpikir kenapa Sasuke menolak itu semua membuat semua permasalahanya jadi kompleks.

* * *

di pagi hari yang cerah Sasuke berantai di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil menyesap segelas kopi hitam. sedangkan sakura melakukan kegiatannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

'ding dong' suara bel rumah berkumandang.

sakura yang sedang mencuci baju melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar bell jadi sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"selamat pagi sakura-san aku datang mengantar paket" kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang datang bukan.

Naruto langsung memberikan paket yang merupakan kiriman kepada keluarga sakura. ditunjukannya senyuman mesum miliknya.

"kalau sudah silahkan pergi" sakura langsung mengambil paket tersebut lalu segera masuk kedalam.

"tanda tangan dulu sakura-san" saat ingin masuk belum sempat sakura menutup pintu Naruto langsung menahannya degan panggilan.

"silahkan disini" sakura pun keluar lagi kemudian Naruto langsung memberikan pulpen dan menunjukan dimana sakura harus tanda tangan.

"sudah" sakura langsung memberikan pulpen tersebut dan ingin kabur secepatnya.

"tunggu dulu sakura-san, sebenarnya aku sekalian ingin mampir" Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan sakura dan...

'Cup' diciumnya bibir tipis sakura pelan.

sakura hanya bisa berusaha menahan Naruto dengan menutup mulutnya agar lidah Naruto tidak masuk ke mulutnya dan memainkannya.

"mhhh mhhh" sakura terus menahan gempuran Naruto pada mulutnya

"buka mulutmu sakura-san" sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"jika kau tidak ingin suami mu tau, maka turuti aku" sakura pun langsung menurut setelah Naruto mengancam.

"tapi dia ada didalam" sakura masih coba menghindar.

"tenang saja kita tidak akan ketahuan"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"tidak akan jika kita main cepat, oke? sekarang julukan lidah mu" dengan berat hati sakura menjulurkan lidah nya dan Naruto langsung mengemut lidah sakura yang terjulur mesum.

"mmhhh mhh mhh hmmm" Naruto terus memainkan sakura.

tangan Naruto bergerak ke pantat sakura dan meremasnya kuat kuat. Naruto kemudian mengambil paket yang dipegang sakura dan di letakan di lantai.

Naruto berjongkok untuk melepas celana dalam sakura dan dalam sakura dan mengangkat rok mini yang digunakan sakura.

"katakan kau menginginkannya sakura-san" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya dan diangkatnya salah satu kaki sakura lalu dimadukanya penis besar Naruto.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh" Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam sakura.

"ah ah ahh chephat sheleshaikan" Naruto pun langsung menggenjot sakura dengan keras keras.

"Phelan Phelan adha Sasuke di dalam" namun yang dilakukan Naruto justru sebaliknya ia menambah daya gedornya sampai sampai penisnya menabrak mulut rahim sakura.

"ah ahh jangan kuat kuat kumohon penis mhu shamphai kerahimku " Naruto pun menyeringai senang melihat sakura yang kenikmatan, bisa dilihatnya sakura adalah sosok perempuan yang kesepian.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"aku akan keluar di dalam sakura-san" Naruto pun memberikan senyum mesumnya.

"jangan... akhu bisa hamil" Naruto masih terus memaju mundurkan penisnya

"maafkan akhu sakhhura-shhan a ak aku muncrat di dalam" sperma Naruto pun mengalir ke rahim sakura_._

'Akh akh rahimku penuh" sakura pun merasakan kalau sekarang rahimnya terasa hangat kerana sperma Naruto.

'tap 'tap tap' terdengar langkah kaki oleh mereka berdua

Naruto pun langsung mencabut penisnya dan merapihkan pakaiannya sedangkan sakura langsung merapikan pakaianya merapatkan kedua kaki untuk lubang vaginanya agar sperma Naruto tidak tumpah.

'spermanya ada dirahimku' sakura masih merasakan kehangatan dari sperma Naruto karena masih mengisi perutnya.

'kriet' suara pintu terbuka.

"sakura..." Sasuke memanggi sakura sambil membuka pintu.

"Sasuke ada apa?"

"aku hanya mencarimu namun tidak kelihatan ternyata di luar" dilihatnya sakura dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

"salam tuan aku Naruto seorang kurir" Naruto menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan satu tangan lagi memegang paket yg di letaknya di tanah tadi.

"oh lalu kenapa lama sekali apa ada masalah?" Naruto menggeleng sedangkan sakura hanya memberi senyuman orang bingung.

"tidak hanya saja dia teman smpku dulu, aku tidak menyangka saja bisa bertemu salah satu teman smpku" bohong Naruto sedangkan sakura berusaha mati matian menahan sperma Naruto yang ada di perutya agar tidak tumpah.

"oh begitu, kalau begitu masuk saja" tawar Sasuke

"terima kasih, tapi sepertinya lain kali aku harus mengantar barang lain"

"sakura aku akan kerumah itachi kau urus paketnya ya?" Sakura pun mengganguk dan Sasuke langsung pergi menggunakan mobilnya meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"ekhem... sepertinya aku akan membawakan paket ini dulu masuk kedalam" ucapan Naruto membuat sakura merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk dan seketika ia membuka celah di antara kedua kakinya membiarkan sperma Naruto mengalir dari vaginanya.

"ayo sakura-san jangan membuat ku menunggu" Naruto pun masuk duluan kedalam duluan.

* * *

"ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh" Naruto sedari tadi terus menggenjot sakura.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh" mereka melakukan seks di kamar saluran dan Sasuke.

"kau mesum sakura-san membaea lelaki lain kekamar mu" Naruto masih memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Dengan gaya doggy style Naruto terus memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah sakura rasakan.

'plak' plak 'plak' ditampar tampaknya pantat sakura.

"sakura kau nikmat sekali"

"memek mu menjepit penisku sakura"

"kumohon jangan katakan itu"

"ini nikmat sakura ... aku muncrat"

"AKHHH" Naruto kembali menyemburkan spermanya di rahim sakura.

_'maafkan aku sasuke-kun aku karena aku menikmati ini'_

"kumohon lain kali gunakan pengaman aku bisa hamil jika begini terus"

"tak perlu pengaman sakura-san begini lebih enak " Naruto mencabut penisnya membiarkan sakura dalam posisi telungkup. lalu diarahkannya penisnya ke lubang anal sakura

"tunggu itu lubang analku" sakura yang telungkup mencoba menghentikan Naruto dengan mendorong Naruto menggunakan salah satu tanganya

"dan aku tahu itu sakura-san" bukanya terdorong Naruto justru menangkap tangan sakura dan menggenggamnya erat erat. dan ketika Naruto menusuk anal sakura Naruto akan menarik tangan sakura sehingga terjadi gerakan singkron yang membuat tusukan Naruto semakin dalam.

"kumohon jangan analku masih perawan"

" itu yang kuinginkan sakura-san."

"AKHHH" Naruto mendorong kuat penisnya menusuk lubang pantat sakura.

"ahh ahh ahh" Naruto pun mulai menggenjot sakura lagi.

"AHHH ... kumohon kelhuarkhan penismu"

"ternyata pantatmu juga nikmat sakura-san" Naruto pun tak menggubris dia justru menggenjot anal sakura.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh penismu sampai ke ujung ha ha" sakura merasakan kenikmatan di lubang pantatnya. sehingga dia mulai kehilangan kendali.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh besarnya" Naruto pun terus menggenjot sakura tanpa ampun.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh dan juga kerash ahh" sangking kenikmatannya sakura tanpa sadar sampai mulutnya terbuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

_'maafkan aku sasuke-kun penisnya nikmat sekali, sepertinya aku akan ketagihan" _sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia menginginkan penis naruto.

"ahh ahh ahh Naruto"

"katakan sakura punya siapa yang lebih enak" sakura semakin tak terkendali dia mulai mengikuti permainan Naruto

"punyamu Naruto punyamu"

"panjhang beshar ahhh kuath kerash dhan nhikhmat"

"aku akan muncrat"

"aku juga"

"kalau begitu kita muncrat bersama" salah satu tangan Naruto ngganggur bergerak ke vagina sakura dan menusuk musiknya menggunakan 2 jari.

"AKHH / AKHH" merekapun muncrat bersama.

"pannasssss Hm mhueeehhhh" sakura yang tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang Naruto betikan pun tanpa sadar membuat mulutnya terbuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" mmmmmhhhhh" sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat Naruto menekan rahim sakura sekali lagi sakaligus mengeluarkan tetes tetes sperma nya lagi

"ha... ha... ha..." sakura terengah-engah setelah 2 jam diperkosa oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencabut penisnya dan mentelentangkan tubuh sakura, kemudian ia merangkak hingga ia penisnya berada di wajah sakura

"buka mulutmu sakura-san" dengan berat hati sakura membuka mulutnya dan dimasuke penis Naruto.

"ah aha ah ah sakura-san aku muncrat lagi" Naruto pun kembali muncrat setelah penisnya mendapat kuluman dari sakura.

Naruto pun beristirahat sejenak dibaringkan tubuhnya di samping sakura.

"kau ingin tahukan kenapa bosmu tidak mengganggumu lagi" ucapan Naruto menarik sedikit perhatian sakura.

"tentu saja aku mengancam akan membongkar aibnya ahhahahaha" Ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa darinya sakura pun tidak menjawab apa apa dia hanya diam mendengarkan. tak lama Naruto pun beranjak ia menggunakan pakaianya dan segera ingin pergi.

"oh ya lain kali aku akan membawa teman temanku" bagaikan tersambar petir sakura mematung mendengar ucapan Naruto. membawa teman katanya dia saja dirinya kewalahan bagaimana jika lebih dari satu orang mungkin tubuhnya akan hancur.

"tu-tunggu" sakura memanggil Naruto yang hampir meninggalkanya.

"apa kau ingin lagi hmm" Ucap Naruto dibarengi senyuman mesum miliknya.

"bu-kan itu, tapi ucapan mu tadi tolong jangan lakukan itu"

"kenapa bukankah akan lebih nikmat jika bukan aku saja yang melayanimu"

"kumohon akan kulakukan apa pun asalkan jangan itu" setelah sakura berbicara itu Naruto langsung teringat foto yang ada ruang keluarga rumah ini.

"di ruang keluarga aku melihat foto keluarga di sana" sakura merasakan akna terjadi hal buruk yang akan datang.

"ada perempuan yang mirip dan sepertinya seumuran denganmu, siapa dia ?" sepertinya Naruto sudah merencanakan hal busuk lainya.

"dia Satsuki adik kembar suamiku" jawab sakura

"bantu aku jebak dia" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan sakura.

tbc

sory banyak typo.

See next chapter.


	4. third strike Cumming inside

REPLY COMMENT

Guest: Cerita macam apa ini. Plot nggak ada, tag karakter juga salah. Iya newbie, tapi ini parah banget ga ngerti lagi. Tolong belajar penyusunan kata yang baik, dan tolong ini vulgar banget, pengen muntah

_**ME:** _BACOT LO KONTOL EMANG LO SIAPA UDH MAKE AKUN GUEST NGENTOT BACOT MAKE AKUN REAL SINI HADEPIN GUA.

Yoda

Anjay. Klo bs tambahin chara Mei Terumi thor ama Tsunade jg...

**_Me:_** maaf kayaknya gak bisa ini Cerita ancur kalo di tambah character bakal tambah anchor.

ciwod

usul mas bos jgn Satsuki mending mikoto apa menuju hehehe reques dari fans.

**_Me:_** satsuki gak jadi, untuk mikoto says udah siapin story khusus di heroine nya.

Skyfire

Tambahin tsunade dan mikoto thor gw suka milf dan juga abaikan aja fans sasuke yg gay udh sering fic2 naruto yg di buat loser oleh fansnya sasuke gw dukung lo bro update kilat ya

**_Me: _**di usahakan dan gua gk lebih suka Naruto apa Sasuke Cuman gua buat buat aja.

Guest

Lanjut kan kak sampai tubtas

**_me: _**di usahakan ini udh mau fin

Ngaceng

Mantap njay

**_Me:_** thanks

Guest

Anjir ngaceng aku cuk ahahha

**_Me: AHAHHAA_**

Guest

Gakuen boss

**_Me: _**?

Guest

Next

**_Me: _**udh

Guest

Huh... Ane kira bakal chouji, tapi lagi dan lagi kembali duren kampret, ane harap fic lemon segar dengan chara cowok lain seperti kiba, gaara, lee, shikamaru, kakashi, tobirama, bahkan raikage bisa ngeharem. Apalagi ada yg bikin fic lemon sasuxkushi ane pasti baca

**_Me: Pergi lo sana_**

ciwod

lanjutkan mas bos lebih panjangin lagi hehehehe

**_Me: _**udh

Skyfire

Lanjut bro seru nih buat sasuke jdi loser dan jadiin sakura budak sex nya naruto

**_Me: _**udh

Aku suka

Lanjutkan

**_Me: _**udh

Ahmad

Lanjut gan. Ada kata perjanjian di ceritanya jadi penasaran

**_Me: _**udh, by the way namanya jangan itu bro yah lain kali kalo comment story bokep kayak gini

THANKS FOR YOU ALL.

I ACCEPT YOU ALL FLAME OKE

GIVE ME FLAME FLAME

SEMOGA MENIKMATI

* * *

'ting tong'

di malam yang sedikit larut bel rumah kediaman uchiha berbunyi. Sakura berjalan malas ke arah pintu, dengan enggan dibukanya pintu itu. dan seperti dugaanya Pria bernama Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"selamat malam sakura-san" Naruto menunjukan senyum mencurigakan.

"ada apa kau datang malam malam begini jika kau mau melakukanya jangan sekarang sudah malam besok aku Harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk berkerja"

"kau sangat sexy dengan baru tidur itu" setelahnya Naruto langsung menyelonong masuk sampai ke dapur.

"hey, apa yang kau dengar, tidak" sakura mengejar Naruto yang menuju dapur.

Naruto duduk di kursi makan dan mengetuk ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja. dilihatnya seluruh bagian dapur yang besar ini.

"suami mu keluar kota kan. jadi tak apa jika aku beristirahat di sini sebentar, aku juga lapar tolong buat kan aku makanan Sakura-san" sakura mengepalkan tanganya kuat kuat menahan kesal dari sikap seenaknya Naruto.

dan mau tak mau Sakura menuruti perkataan Naruto, dia bilang lapar jadi sakura pikir dia harus membuatkan makanan cepat saji lalu langsung menyuruhnya pergi.

tak menunggu waktu lama Sakura segera mengambil panci mengisi air dan memasaknya. dia berencana memasakkan mie instan untuk Naruto.

"Suami mu berapa lama dia pergi Sakura-san" diperhatikanya Sakura, wanita itu mengenakan nightgown sepaha berwarna putih sayanganya baju tidak tembus pandang.

"kenapa? apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu? kuharap tidak" Sakura langsung menatap Naruto curiga sedangkan di tatap hanya memasang wajah tersenyum.

"tidak aku hanya berusaha membuka pembicaraan, karena tidak topik yahh.."

"dia pergi selama 4 hari ke suna, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan baru, apa kau betah menjadi kurir terus dengan pekerjaan melelahkan dan gaji sedikit itu" sambil meladeni Naruto Sakura memasukan mie ke panci.

"kurasa sementara aku akan tetap bekerja sebagai kurir... aku menikmatinya" tentu saja Sakura paham apa yang dimaksud 'Menikmati' oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah bersuami, aku tidak ingin menghianatinya terus terusan jadi kuharap kau akan segera menghentikan semua kebodohan ini"

"tapi kau menikmatinya Sakura-san" Sakura agak terkejut ketika mendengar itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu" Sakura tidak tahu mau membantah ucapan Naruto dengan apa.

"kita telah melakukanya selama 1 bulan dan selama 2 minggu terakhir kau menggerakan pinggulmu dengan keinginan mu sendiri" Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai.

"aku melakukanya agar cepat selesai, itu saja"

"kita melakukanya beronde ronde dan selama itu kau menikmatinya tanpa menggunakan Kondom-" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"kau lebih memilih menggunakan pil pencegah kehamilan agar bisa merasakan nikmatnya batang penisku dan juga nikmatnya muncrat di dalam, katakan sesuatu jika ucapan ku salah Sakura-san" mulut Sakura terasa bisu apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar dia sudah jarang dimanjakan Sasuke dan ketika bercinta Sasuke jarang membuatnya klimaks sehingga ia menuruti insting wanitanya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Naruto berhenti di depan Sakura dan jarak mereka hanya sejengkal. dipeluknya tubuh itu di daratkan ciuman di bibir Sakura, Naruto pun tersenyum ketika dirinya tahu Sakura tidak menggunakan Bra.

'ctek' Naruto menghentikan ciuman nya dan mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu.

"tu-tunggu Katanya kau ing-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Naruto kembali menciumnya dengan sedikit ganas. dan diremasnya bongkahan pantat Sakura oleh kedua tangan Naruto dan kali ini Naruto sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui Sakura tidak menggunakan celana dalam.

"phuah shudah ku... bilang besok a-hmmmpp" Naruto kembali mengunci mulut Sakura dengan ciuman ganasnnya kali ini lebih lama.

"haahh Nharuto..."

"kau nakal Sakura-san tidak menggunakan Bra dan CD" Naruto memberikan senyuman nakalnya dan Sakura hanya diam mendengarnya.

"kau menginginkanku? Sakura-san?" namun Sakura hanya diam, kemudian Naruto mengambil inisiatif di ciuminya leher Sakura dan tangannya mulai mengerayangi ke dada.

"ahh hah Nharuto, stoph..." Naruto justru menggerakkan salah satu tanganya ke area bawah Sakura. di elusnya sekitaran paha Sakura.

perlahan lahan tangan Naruto mulai sampai di Vagina Sakura sedangkan Sakura memgalungkan tangan ke Naruto. dimasukan jari tengah Naruto ke Vagina Sakura yang sudah basah. sedangkan Sakura hanya mendesah menerima setiap perlakuan Naruto.

"Nharu...aku..ahh..ahh" Naruto memojokan Sakura ke dinding dapur lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki Sakura dan tanpa disadari Sakura Naruto sudah melepas celana nya dan menempelkan ujung penisnya di mulut Vagina Sakura.

"kau siap? Sakura-san?"

"thungghu Nharu.. Akhh ahh ahh ah hah" Naruto tidak mendengar kan Sakura dan langsung mendorong penisnya kuat kuat dan memaju mundurkanya.

"ahh ahh Akhh hha a-hmmmpp" Naruto mencium Sakura dan masih terus menyodok nyodok penisnya dengan kasar dan dalam dalam ke Vagina Sakura.

"hhmmp hmmpp phuah Akhh ... Nharu.." Masih dalam posisi berdiri Naruto mempercepat sodokannya dan membuat Sakura semakin kenikmatan.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"aku akan muncrat sakura-san"

"thungghu Nharu...janghan dhi dha...lham" Sakura mengeratkan pelukanya pada Naruto karena dia akan segera klimaks juga

"kau sungguh nikhmat sakura-san" Naruto memuncratkan spermanya di dalam.

"nharu...jha-AHHHH" penis Naruto yang sadari tadi memborbardir rahim Sakura akhirnya memenuhi rahim Sakura dengan spermannya.

"ahh.. phannash.ahh...dhi.. dhalam" Sakura bisa merasakan sperma panas Naruto masuk ke rahimnya.

"rupanya kau juga muncrat sakura-san" Naruto mendorong dorong penisnya menekan rahim Sakura.

"janghan.. tekhan..ahh..jhangan..." Naruto masih belum melepaskan Sakura dia justru mengangkat kaki Sakura satunya sehingga posisi nya sekarang dia menggendong Sakura dan Sakura masih memgalungkan kedua tanganya pada Naruto.

dari posisi menggendong, Naruto menidurkan Sakura dilantai tanpa melepas penisnya dari Vagina Sakura. lalu dilepaskanya baju tidur yang di pakai Sakura dan Naruto melepas bajunya sehingga keduanya sudah telanjang bulat.

"Naruto cabut penismu rahimku penuh dengan spermamu, aku bisa hamil" Sakura mencoba mendorong dada Naruto tapi apa daya dirinya sudah lemas. sedangkan penis Naruto yang masih menancap kini kembali mennggenjot Sakura dengan cepat.

"hhyyaah ah ah ahh Nharu...sthop"

"bhiarkan..akhu..minum..obatnyha..dhulu..nharu" tanpa mendengar kan Sakura Naruto terus menambah kecepatanya, sehingga penisnya yang sadari tadi menembus rahim Sakura bersatu dengan spermanya tadi yang masih di dalam rahim Sakura.

"HYYAHH HAHH AHH NHARU..." tangan Naruto yang menganggur mereka kedua buah dada Sakura. sedangkan Sakura kedua tangannya memegang pundak Naruto dan kakinya mengalung di pinggang Naruto.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh..sthoph..aku..bisha..hamil" Sakura terus mendesah hebat karena Vagina miliknya yang terus dihantam kenikmatan luar biasa yang blum pernah dirasakannya.

"ahh ahh akh ha ha ah"

"Sakura-san rahimmu memijit penisku"

"ahh..hhenthi.. ahh"

_'tidiak...tidak kalau begini aku akan benar benar hamil' _

"Sakura-san aku mau muncrat"

"thidak.. janghan di dhalam..khumoh-"

"Aku muncratttt"

"AKHHHH" Sakura klimaks untuk kedua kalinya dirasakannya sperma panas Naruto mengalir ke rahimnya yang sudah penuh kini tambah penuh membuat perutnya sesak namun itu sangat nikmat bagi Sakura.

"kau cantik Sakura-san" Naruto tidak mencabut penisnya dia telah memikirkan ronde ketiga.

di tariknya tubuh Sakura sehingga wanita berambut pink itu di atas Naruto sekarang.

"nharu... khumohonn.. bherhenthii..."

Naruto duduk di bawah Sakura dan Sakura menghadap Naruto sambil menduduki penisnya. melihat Sakura yang sudah terkulai lemas Naruto memeluk Sakura agar tubuhnya tidak roboh ke belakang.

"sekarang ronde tiga sayang"

"khumohonn bhiarkan aku istirahat"

"tidak bisa, kita akan melakukanya sekarang" Naruto mulai menggenjot genjot pelan.

"kalau begitu bhiarkan sperma di rahimku keluar Naruto perutnya sesak"

"tapi kau kenikmatan karena itu"

"ahh ahh ahh Nharutho... sthop" kali ini Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. sehingga rahim Sakura yang sudah sesak merasakan kembali kenikmatan yang hanya Naruto seorang dapat berikan.

penis keras dan panjang Naruto memanjakan Vagina Sakura sehingga tanpa sadar Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya Naik turun seirama dengan goyangan Naruto.

_'maafkan aku, maafkan aku sasuke-kun, aku Menikmati penis yang bukan milikmu'_

'cpak cpak cpak' terdengar suara kulit yang saling berbenturan.

"akh ahh ahh" Naruto menghisap buah dada Sakura yang menggelantung di depan wajahnya.

"AKH.. AKH..JANGHAN..PUTHINGKHU.. NHARUTO" raungan Sakura mengeras ketika naruto menggigit puting susunya.

"AKH..AKH..JANGHAN..ITHU.. AKHHHH" Naruto memasukan 2 jari ke lubang pantat sakura yang belum terbiasa di masuki.

"Akh Sakura-san aku akhan muncrath" Naruto sudah mau muncrat kembali.

"AHH AH AKHH NHARUTO...AKHU..JUGA.. MHAU..." Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat.

"AHH.. AHH..AHH..AHH"dadanya dihisap dan digigit Naruto lubang analnya di 2 jari naruto dan vaginanya yang penuh penis, kombinasi yang membuat Sakura si mamah muda ini jadi kehilangan kendali.

"AHH..NHARU..AHH..AHH"

"AHH..AHH..AKHU..AHH"

"Sakura aku muncratttt"

"Akhu.. Jugha.. AKHHHHHH...ahh..ahh" Naruto menembakkan sperma panas nya disambut Sakura yang mencapai klimaks setelah itu tubuh mereka roboh, dengan Sakura menimpa Naruto dibawahnya.

"rhahim..khuu..penhugh..spherma.. phannash mhu..Nharuto"

'CUP' Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

"I love you Sakura-san" dipeluknya erat tubuh wanita pink itu

"I love you too" Sakura pun membalas ucapan Naruto. tanpa dia sadari dia telah mencintai tukang kurir ini.

karena sudah kelelahan merekapun tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain sampai pagi membangunkan kedua nya.

TBC

FLAME

FLAME

FLAME

FLAME ME PLEASE BITCH


	5. last

**reply for comments**

**untuk konoe,kinggapra, shinamikaze, akun akun guest yang males banget buat akun pokoknya, semuanya terimakasih dan juha yang flame.**

**oh, untuk solagrc, kamu sasufans kok pede ya. jujur aja gak ada sedikit pun niat gua untuk membuat sasufans marah**. **yah, kebetulan aja gua emang bikin _Line _story-nya gini.**

**terserah sasufans mau marah atau mau apa, silahkan dan kalau kalian gak suka apa lagi benci sama sebuah cerita, menurutku langkah terbaik adalah _diam._ ya, diam, gak ngapain, gak memberi respon sama sekali pada cerita itu lalu selesai, si pembuat cerita akan merasa kalo story-nya itu gak laku sama sekali kalau emang niat dia cari flame, dan dia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.**

**sudah ah, ini last chap jadi kalian Gk perlu marah marah lagi** **habis ini.**

**buat kalian yang bilang jijik, maso, terlalu vulgar dan apalah lagi**

**LO SEMUA KONTOL, BACOT KONTOL, GUA TAU ANJING LO SEMUA SUKA CERITA ENTOT-ENTOTAN CUMAN LO GAK SUKA AJA SAMA PAIRNYA. NAIF, JIJIK ANJING.**

* * *

di dalam kamar Sakura masih terjaga dari tidurnya, di duduk di pinggir kasur membelakangi Sasuke yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. dia termenung memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya, Sasuke yang tidak pernah memberi nafkah biologis dengan cukup ditambah lagi dengan sosok lain yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Setelah 15 menit hanya berdiam, Sakura mulai bergerak, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya melihat cincin pernikahan nya di jari manisnya. Sakura mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena di meja Sasuke yang ada di kamar dia menulis pesan terakhir untuk suaminya.

_Sasuke maafkan aku, Aku sangat mencintai mu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bermain dengan pria lain di belakang mu._

_Tapi diia datang memaksaku dan mengancamku dan kami melakukannya._

_Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengkhianati mu, tapi lambat laun aku mulai menikmati nya. Pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat ku butuhkan sedangkan kau tidak, Sex._

_Setelah sekian lama aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. aku sudah kotor jadi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini._

_maka aku membuat pilihan untuk hidup bersamanya. maafkan aku._

_hidup kita berpisah dari sini, selamat tinggal Sasuke kati tidak perlu mencari ku._

setelah menulis surat, Sakura melepas cincin pernikahannya dan menaruhnya di atas surat tadi. dia pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa apapun, dia pergi berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh Naruto yaitu taman kota.

"Jadi kau sudah memilih" Tanya Naruto pada sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"tidak ada gunanya memilih dia jika kau terus datang dan membuat ku mengkhianati suamiku" Naru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia memeluk Sakura tangannya bergerak ke bawah meremas remas pantat Sakura.

"kita pergi sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk setelah Naruto melepas pelukannya.

.

.

.

4 year later

mereka pergi keluar kota, mencari kehidupan baru di sana. Naruto mendapatkan pekerjaan baru sebagai menejer restoran mewah memiliki gaji lumayan besar sehingga ia bisa menabung terlebih dia belum memiliki anak tapi sebentar lagi akan memilikinya. sedangkan Sakura bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga, Naruto tidak sesibuk Sasuke dulu karena dia sedang mengandung. Naruto menghamilinya beberapa bulan sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

dua bulan berlalu anak mereka lahir, namanya Boruto sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Mereka hidup bahagia. tapi bukan itu yang akan dibahas melainkan hasrat Naruto yang sudah terpendam selama beberapa bulan...

.

.

.

Sakura tidur terlelap dengan posisi telungkup, dia hanya mengenakan CD dan Bra. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya terbangun, dia menuju kamar mandi setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar dari sana. Naruto menatap buas Sakura yang berada di atas ranjang, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung merangkak menaiki kasur lalu menindih tubuh Sakura.

"enghh berratt~" Sakura mulai bangun karena merasa tidurnya telah diganggu belum lagi ada benda familiar yang digesek gesekan pada sela-sela kedua bongkah bokongnya.

"Sakura aku menginginkannya" tangan Naruto bergerak merangsek masuk kedalam celana dalam Sakura. dua jari Naruto mengelus elus vagina Sakura, Sakura yang merasakan sebuah rangsangan pun mulai bereaksi."emmh~"

setelah cukup yakin dengan vagina Sakura telah basah. Naruto menarik CD berwarna gelap itu, dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura sedangkan kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"aahhh~" Sakura mendesah ketika Naruto menusuknya dengan pelan. penis besar itu masuk dengan perlahan membuka ruang di antara daging vaginanya.

"mmhhh~" ketika Naruto mulai bergerak Sakura menahan desahannya, dia menekankan wajahnya pada bantal.

'pok pok pok' Naruto menaikan tempo gerakan pinggulnya, penisnya bergerak kasar mengacak ngacak vagina Sakura.

"mmhhhh~" sedangkan Sakura masih menahan desahannya dengan menggunakan bantal.

"ahhh~" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan nya, dia mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Naruto selalu membuatnya berantakan.

"Nah-Nharuh~" Naruto yang berada di atas Sakura menggunakan kakinya untuk melebarkan selangkangan Sakura.

"Katakan sayang" Naruto menjadi lebih leluasa memainkan vagina Sakura saat pahanya terbuka lebih lebar.

"bhuat akhu berantakhan sayangh~" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura pinggulnya, tubuhnya menekan tubuh Sakura ke kasur hingga si pinky merasa sedikit sesak. terakhir pinggul Naruto menggenjot _black hole _Sakura dengan brutal.

"AHH~ AHH~ AHH~..." Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ketika merasakan denyutan pada vagina Sakura. Naruto juga sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

'plok plok plok' suara pinggul Naruto yang menabrak pantat Sakura di padu keringat yang membasahi area keduanya memenuhi ruangan dengan aransemen musik dari tubuh manusia itu.

"Naruhh~...akhu ak-kan..." Sakura hampir mencapai klimaksnya. dia mengalungkan kakinya ke belakang, tubuhnya mengelinjang saat menerima nikmat yang Naruto berikan.

"KELUARRR~/MUNCRATT" keduanya klimaks bersama sama.

'CROOT CROOT CROOT' Naruto mencabut penisnya ketika semua spermanya sudah masuk ke dalam rahim Sakura. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya, sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkannya tapi besok adalah hari kerja. setelah berpikir sejenak...

"Bodoh amatlah" Naruto memegang pergelangan kaki Sakura, menariknya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"eeeh" Sakura terkejut merasa tubuhnya merosot karena ada yang menariknya.

"N-Naru tunggu" Sakura makin terkejut ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan selangkangannya dengan kedua kakinya yang terangkat oleh tangan Naruto.

"tahap dua Sakura" Naruto mulai menggesek gesekan penisnya pada vagina Sakura.

"besok kau kerj-ahh~" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Naruto sudah memasukan penis besarnya dengan kasar.

"aku menginginkan mu malam ini, Sakura" Naruto menyatukan kedua kaki Sakura yang terangkat membuat Vagina Sakura secara tidak langsung ikut merapat. membuat sensasi daging yang mengapit penis Naruto bertambah berkali-kali lipat

"ahh~/ahh~" keduanya merasakan nikmat dunia.

"nharuh~...janghan ahh~ beghini" meskipun rasanya begitu nikmat tapi karena tidak terbiasa, Sakura merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya pegal.

'plok plok plok' Naruto tidak memperdulikan nya rasa nikmat yang didapatnya membuat pendengarnya seperti tuli.

"ahh~... chapekh" Sakura menaruh tangan kanannya di atas wajahnya, menutupi bagian kedua matanya saja.

"Naruto~/Sakura~" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"A-aku akhan..." Sakura tidak kuat melanjutkan kata katanya ketika dia sudah merasa begitu lelah.

"aku juga Sakura" Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dia melepas pegangannya pada kedua kaki Sakura, lalu memegang paha Sakura dan membuka lebar selangkangannya.

Dengan hentakan keras dan cepat Naruto melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk memberi kenikmatan pada Sakura."AHH AHH AHH AHH"

"nharu akhu..." Sakura akan mencapai klimaksnya, dia meremas remas seprai kasur.

"AAHHHHHH" setelah itu mata sakura langsung tertutup,gelap.

"Aku mencintaimu" Naruto mencabut penisnya dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Sakura seperti sebelumnya.

FINISH


End file.
